gothicfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Garond
Garond – postać występująca w Gothic II oraz Gothic II: Noc Kruka. Jest to paladyn w służbie lorda Hagena. Dowodził ekspedycją, która wyruszyła do Górniczej Doliny po magiczną rudę. Charakter i osobowość Kapitan Garond charakteryzuje się charyzmą i wysokimi zdolnościami przywódczymi, z tego powodu to jemu powierzono dowództwo nad ekspedycją paladynów do Górniczej Doliny. Jest to człowiek lojalny, zdyscyplinowany i opanowany, potrafi sobie radzić działając pod dużą presją, nie boi się podejmować ryzyka, to jeden z najbardziej zaufanych ludzi lorda Hagena. Wykazuje się również dobrymi zdolnościami analitycznymi, potrafi szybko i trafnie ocenić sytuację, w której się znajduje. Z uwagi na swoje umiejętności oraz osobowość stał się jednym z najwyższych rangą paladynów w królestwie. Przed akcją gry Po przypłynięciu na pokładzie Esmeraldy, Garond otrzymał rozkaz udania się na czele kilkudziesięcioosobowej ekipy do Górniczej Doliny w celu wznowienia wydobycia cennego kruszcu. Na miejscu z powodzeniem udaje mu się uruchomić trzy kopalnie, a także wyłapać byłych więźniów bariery, którzy nie zdążyli bądź nie chcieli opuścić kolonii. Sprawy się komplikują, kiedy pewnego dnia od strony byłego obozu na bagnie nadciąga orkowe wojsko z zamiarem podboju wyspy. Wysłany wcześniej oddział zwiadowczy informuje w porę o nadchodzącym niebezpieczeństwie, w wyniku czego udaje się zgromadzić większość rozproszonych oddziałów i przygotować prowizoryczną obronę. Dochodzi do krwawych starć we wschodniej części Starego Obozu (o czym świadczą znajdujące się tam liczne nagrobki królewskich rycerzy), lecz mimo zaciętego oporu wojsko myrtańskie jest zmuszone ewakuować się do zamku, pozwalając się okrążyć w zrujnowanej atakiem fortecy. Od tego czasu wszelki kontakt z miejscami wydobycia, a także miastem zostaje zerwany. Gothic II i Gothic II: Noc Kruka Garond znajduje się w oblężonej fortecy i wspólnie ze swoimi zaufanymi doradcami, Orikiem i Parcivalem, próbuje możliwie najlepiej wykorzystać posiadane zasoby, a także odzyskać kontakt z kopalniami i miastem. Dysponując zaledwie kilkoma oddziałami nieustannie musi zmagać się z atakami smoków, oblegającą zamek orkową armią i głodem. Po przybyciu Bezimiennego do Górniczej Doliny, który szuka dowodu na istnienie zagrożenia ze strony wyżej wspomnianych gadów, Garond wykorzystuje bohatera w celu ponownego nawiązania kontaktu z trzema nadzorcami kopalń: Silvestro, Fajethem i Marcosem. Słysząc o wątpliwym postępie wydobycia, Garond zaczyna zdawać sobie sprawę z bezsensu swojej wyprawy. W IV rozdziale gości w swoim zamku łowców smoków, z jednej strony podzielając wątpliwości reszty załogi odnośnie ich lojalności, a z drugiej traktując ich jako potencjalne militarne wsparcie. Pozbycie się smoków z Górniczej Doliny, jak również śmierć wodza orków Hosh-Paka znacząco polepsza sytuację w zamku, ale nie wystarcza to do zwycięstwa. Kiedy lord Hagen dowiaduje się o tragicznej sytuacji w jakiej znajduje się Garond, prowadzi do doliny oddział, aby wspomóc kapitana. Zlecane zadania * Kopacze i ruda Modyfikacje Velaya – Historia wojowniczki W modyfikacji Velaya – Historia wojowniczki ginie podczas walki nad przełęczą. Jest wyróżniony jako Dowódca. W nocy pojawia się jego duch, który nie zaznał spokoju. Velaya po walce z wymagającym przeciwnikiem przywraca mu wieczny spokój. Mroczne Tajemnice W modyfikacji Mroczne Tajemnice były paladyn, a obecnie przemytnik Anghar, mówi, że został wrzucony pod barierę, dlatego że Garond kazał mu (i innym paladynom) wymordować ludzi z pewnej wioski. Anghar odmówił wykonania tego rozkazu i został potraktowany za to jako zdrajca. Podczas niszczenia wioski przez ludzi Garonda mieszkańcy rzekomo wzywali na pomoc Innosa, a więc mogłoby się wydawać, że mord tych ludzi był bezcelowy. Jednak gdy bohater wykona zadania dla Thangora okaże się, że okłamał Bezimiennego, a nie chciał wykonać rozkazu, gdyż wioska była jego domem. Returning W modyfikacji Returning po zdobyciu zamku przez orków zostaje uwięziony. Dzierży on miecz zakonu i nosi pancerz paladyna wzmocniony rudą. Garond R2.png|Garond w Returning 2.0 Bumshak Podczas ataku orków na zamek w Górniczej Dolinie Garond, Orik i Parcival dają radę uciec, ale nie na długo. Po zdobyciu twierdzy, Bumshak otrzymuje zadanie od Ur-Shaka, polegające na zabiciu całej trójki oraz przyniesieniu ich magicznych run, co bohater wykonuje. Dalsze losy Prawdopodobnie posiłki dotarły do Górniczej Doliny, Garond kazał wyjść swoim ludziom z zamku, by wspomóc Lorda Hagena, który już walczył z orkami, lecz nawet wtedy najeźdźcy prawdopodobnie wygrali, palisada upadła, główne siły zaatakowały i rozbiły małe grupy paladynów. Orkowie przejęli zamek, a następnie całą wyspę. Sam Garond zginął lub gdzieś się skrył z garstką ludzi, którzy przeżyli. Jest to bardzo prawdopodobne, gdyż lordowi Hagenowi udało się umknąć. Kategoria:Paladyni Kategoria:Postacie z Gothic II